


Just The Bees

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Gen, Missing Scene, Season Finale, pre-season 7 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing bee scene from season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Bees

“Hello, Dean.”

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean almost spilled the beer in his hand. “I thought we talked about – oh, you’ve got to be kidding me – “

Dean turned around quickly, taking a few steps away from the Impala and the figure sitting cross-legged on its hood. Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath and a sip from his beer. He could hear a soft humming sound from behind him. A bee flew by his ear, making Dean flinch.

“I don’t even think I wanna ask…”

“Dean? You sound upset. Are you upset? Because – “

“Get off the damn car, Cas!”

Dean had just wanted an hour – a freakin’ hour to himself. No Dick Roman. No leviathans. No prophets. Just him, the road, and a classic rock soundtrack. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently. 

His back still turned, Dean listened as Castiel slid off the hood of the car, the humming sound following his movements. Another deep breath and Dean turned back around – a mistake on his part.

From his neck down, Castiel was covered in bees. 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean clenched his jaw and stared right at Cas’s face, which held childlike excitement. 

“Cas – “

“Dean: before you become upset – “

“I’m already upset!”

“Please don’t yell – it’s very rude to yell, and very unnecessary… But, as you know, I’ve been watching the bees. And I followed one all the way to the secluded regions of Alaska – “  
“Isn’t it all secluded?”

“ – and found the largest cultivation of bees in Northern America. Of course, they were all in captivity, so I had to free them…”

Dean ran his hand roughly down his face. This was crap. This was such crap. The world was trying to off itself again and Castiel was playing animal rights activist.

“…it was awful. They were being kept in crates and had been separated from their queen –“

“Cas – “

“ – maybe I should track down their queen and reunite them. But that would take – “

“Dammit, Castiel – listen!”

Cas met Dean’s eyes. His blue ones were a mixture of pain, regret, and innocence, seen clearly even in the dark. 

“Cas,” Dean began, more kindly this time. “Man…can you focus for a minute, here? We could really use you help on this one…”

“Oh, no…no, I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas smiled apologetically. “I don’t fight anymore. I – “

“I know: ‘don’t like conflict’, right?” Dean scoffed. “Yeah, well…it was worth a shot, anyway.” Another swig from the bottle. 

Castiel gave a small smile. “I’m going to find their queen, Dean. And then perhaps build another hive for them. I wonder –“

“Cas, don’t – just put them back, man.”

“But, Dean, the crates – “

“They’re not yours, Cas – you stole ‘em! Just take the friggin’ bees back!” Another bee flew in front of Dean’s face and he swatted it away. “Cas, please!”

Castiel vanished, the buzzing disappearing with him. Dean swore, startled, as always, when Cas took off abruptly. 

“Next time you show up, you sure as hell better be wearing clothes or I’ll put you in a damn crate!” Dean threatened into the empty night. He took a last pull of his beer and threw the bottle into the nearby brush. 

He walked back to his car, got inside, and slammed the door. Resting his head against the steering wheel, all their problems came flooding back. They were waging a war against a lethal enemy and their best warrior was inconveniently preoccupied – and broken. 

Dean inhaled deeply and buried all that crap under a mile of oxygen – just like he always did. He started the engine and turned the music up until it hurt his ears. Dean took his time driving back to the cabin, his one hour almost up.


End file.
